


You don't get to decide how I feel about you

by PastelPrinceYuki



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Confessions, I just came up with it, M/M, Pretty emotional, kinda cute, nobody dies don't worry, there's really no backstory for this, to test out different writing style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPrinceYuki/pseuds/PastelPrinceYuki
Summary: In the midst of chaos, Army confesses his love to Exo-L as a goodbye. However Exo-L himself has something more to say than Army would've expected.





	You don't get to decide how I feel about you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this long ago and was meant to publish it, but then I forgot. So here it is now! I just wanted to write angsty, anime-ish scene for Army and Exo-L, where they confess their love in the middle of everything going shit. I also wanted to use different style so I wrote this as a kind of a test for that. Hope you enjoy! Leave kudos if you liked it! Comments are appreciated too!

“I’m sorry,” Army smiled weakly: “I’m in love with you.” 

Exo-L stared at his friend in shock, world slowly falling apart around them. “I’m in love with you and I apologize for it,” Army said and spread his hand as if he had nothing to lose at that moment. And he didn’t. 

Pieces of the sky hit the ground causing earthquakes here and there, turning into pixels then disappearing into thin air. Neither of them moved nor said anything. 

“You came here to say that… As a goodbye?” Exo-L almost whispered. Army still had that sad smile, not wanting to show his tears. He wanted to leave with a smile and be remembered as a person, who was always happy to be around despite the struggles he went through. 

“If they don’t get to change timeline and I disappear I just wanted to let you know that… I love you. And I have for a long time,” Army said gritting his teeth, fearing of breaking down. Exo-L marched towards him huffing: “You do NOT get to say that as goodbye! You do NOT come to me saying things like that while playing with death! YOU DO NOT SAY ‘I LOVE YOU’ AS A GOODBYE!!” he grabbed man’s collar and shaking him fiercely. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he stared the other full of hurt.

“What about my feelings? Huh?! Have you ever thought the consequences your words carry?! Have you thought about my feelings once you say those three damned words? Did you really think you could get away with that thinking I wouldn’t give a thought?! Are you seriously that stupid?! Answer me! Army!” Exo-L screamed at Army’s face. Army couldn’t even look at him anymore. Exo-L let go of him and walked around in frustration, running his hands through his hair. He huffed and took sharp breaths, doing his best not to cry. 

“I just wanted to you to know that before something happens to me. You know the simulacrum is going to win and take over me. There’s nothing we can do about it! So while I’m still sane and still ME I want you to know that I love you,” Army said his smile starting to falter. 

“Weren’t you the one to always keep the hopes up? You were always the last one standing, fighting till the end and now you speak like you have lost the fight. VIP never said this was going to be easy and simple!” Exo-L argued letting out a sob. 

“That simulacrum… Is part of me and there’s nothing I can do about it,” Army said voice quivering. Finally tears broke out, rolling down his cheeks. He was so tired of constant fighting against himself, doubting his every decision whether it was made by him or his other self. “Army for the love of fuck understand that that simulacrum isn’t you! It will never be the Army I know! It’ll never be you! That piece of shit cannot replace what you are and who you are! And it sure FUCK cannot change the way I think about you! Nothing you say or do, nothing it says or does cannot change the way I feel about you. You have shown the care and companion no other has ever. Despite my cold and harsh words you always smile so brightly. You don’t get angry nor show slightest of frustration when I’m being stubborn. You’re patient and gentle. Caring and kind, making me think god do I really hate you or do I say it because I don’t know how deal with all this. And after the shitstain showed its face I was more sure how I felt about you, because it showed you in a whole new light. It made me appreciate you more. It confirmed that I really felt that way of you, because there was no way it could ever come near to be something like you are now,” Exo-L cried not even trying to hold anything back. There, on that moment, everything would be revealed. He wouldn’t hide anything anymore.

Army stood there in silence tears streaming down his face. He always knew there was a strong bond between them, but he wasn’t sure could the other see his intentions and feelings through his actions. He always thought his feelings to be one-sided, because didn’t want to keep his hopes up to only come crashing down. “I have done questionable things. I don’t know myself anymore and I cannot say was every bad thing done by me or him,” he said.

“You would never hurt your friends,” Exo-L denied shaking his head, wiping his tears. Army bit his lip turned his gaze away: “What about the situation with Ahgase? What I did to him? Or with Reveluv? The things I said to her? It was shown and proven by Baby that the simulacrum wasn’t there at that time. He even said it himself.”

“He wants to confuse you! He’s manipulating you, forcing you to do things you wouldn’t normally do! He knows he has an effect on you and can easily use it against others! This is exactly what he wants and you’re playing into his hands! He’s using you as a puppet! I refuse ever to believe you in bottom of your heart would ever say or do such inhumane things! And don’t you dare change the subject by downgrading yourself! He nor you get to decide how I think about you,” Exo-L said with certainty in his voice. 

Army still didn’t face him. The sky had already fallen apart and nothing but emptiness behind it. The ground started to slowly dissolve around them, but neither of them moved. “Army I said this once and I’ll say it again; if you go down, I’ll go down with you. But do not think for a moment I would give up without a fight. I won’t let you fall that easily,” Exo-L stated. Army finally met his gaze sadness and fear in his eyes. He took a step closer and then another, slowly making his way to the other. He wrapped his hands around Exo-L and hid his face on man’s shoulder. 

“Exo-L… I’m scared… I’m scared of losing myself. Becoming something that I’m not,” Army sobbed, hugging him tighter. Exo-L hugged him back and stroked his hair in a calming manner whispering: “Don’t worry I won’t let that happen. I won’t let it get you even if it was the last thing I’d do. Because I love you too Army.”

And by those words all of the thoughts and fears that held his feelings back disappeared and Army cried his heart out, desperately holding on to Exo-L like he was going disappeared from his hold. He felt weak and vulnerable, not knowing who trust and who to listen. He was so lost and scared, but the only comfort and peace of mind he could find was right in front of him, holding him so gently. He was safe in his arms and for the first time Army truly felt like he was loved. And he was willing to return that love by getting back up.


End file.
